Brush tips for dispensing material, particularly in medical and dental fields, are known in the prior art. Usually such tips provide a flocked spreading means or some form of bristling for application of the material as dispensing occurs. The prior art demonstrates that such means are mounted on the external surface of the syringe, tools, or other apparatus used to dispense or distribute the material. Unfortunately, these prior methods have a number of difficulties. The first is the potentially meticulous process of mounting the flocked and fibrous spreading means. The second is the potential for a weaker hold of the device on such means while in use, i.e. shedding. The third is the potential for clogging the external fibrous spreading means, which usually accompanies more secure binding of the fibrous spreading means. Therefore, prior art devices have had to strike a balance between acceptable shedding and acceptable flow.
The present invention is a delivery tip mountable upon a material containment or dispensing means which contains bristles internally in a bundle. The bristles are bound by a restriction member that is inserted and resides within a narrowing cannula. The restriction member is positioned within the cannula at a point where a major axis of the member matches a major axis of the cannula, but where a minor axis of the member is smaller than a corresponding minor axis of the cannula. The bristles extend from the restriction member out of a narrow tip of the cannula while the opposing end of the cannula is configured to attach to and engage a containment structure. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the bristled delivery tip allows for more secure bundling of the bristles while simultaneously allowing for effective and accurate distribution of the flowable material.